National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural being.
1. Chapter 1

_**National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural**_

* * *

Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural/Mythological creature.

* * *

Character(s): Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, Vance, Fornell, Dinozzo Senior, Ari, and Necessary OC's, more to be added later on~!

* * *

Warning(s): Supernatural beings! Character deaths, blood, gore, mythology, broken trust, team as family, secrets, panic attacks, etc.

* * *

I do not own N.C.I.S and I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Naval Criminal Investigative Service. That's what most people thought when those rare few who've heard of N.C.I.S pondered the name. Only those within the Agency and a select few other Agencies knew the real meaning of the acronym.

National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural.

N.C.I.S worked under the cover of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which allowed them to investigate crimes involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps, but most of their cases actually involved the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues.

"I would have taken you for an Imp," Kate smirked eyeing Tony's costume,"You know. A Small, mischievous creature who likes to play pranks on people?"

"You know that does suit you Tony." McGee said actually thinking it over much to Tony's mounting horror.

"I. Am. Not. A. Imp!" Tony growled, narrowing his eyes at his teammates and tugging at the cloak that hung around his shoulders.

It was the day before Halloween and Abby had gathered all of them together at a local restaurant that was having a Halloween themed banquet that night. It's been quite a while since Kate first joined the team. She was surprised to learn she was the only human on the team and was a bit wary at first to be working surrounded by the Supernatural, but soon learned to trust all of them.

So here she was out to eat with all of them, McGee's costume was clearly some sort of fuzzy blue elf and Abby was dressed as a Vampire ironically enough. Her own costume was black clothing with to little cat ears and a short tail.

"Guys come on!" Abby said, "Clearly Tony is some sort of...uh...what are you?"

Tony pouted causing the others to all laugh.

"He could be a Pixie."

The team turned and watched as Gibbs decked out in...a lumberjack outfit came strolling towards them with Ducky and Jimmy not to far behind him. Ducky wearing a long white coat and Jimmy wearing what looked like a hulk body suit.

This was the first time Jimmy had gone out with the team ever since the Ari incident which led to Dr. Mallard's assistant before him being injured and later on resigning from N.C.I.S.

"Ooooh you made it!" Abby squealed launching out of the booth and pulling them each into a hug. Which left Jimmy blushing and stuttering all the while and causing McGee to glare at him in jealousy.

About halfway into dinner Kate stared at Jimmy long enough for him to finally ask her if she needed something.

"Well..." Kate hesitated not wanting to seem rude.

Jimmy apparently sensing this tried to smile at her reassuringly.

"What are you?" Kate blurted out causing the others to stare at her disapprovingly and herself to blush in embarrassment. Jimmy on the other hand just looked confused.

"Y-you mean you don't know?"

"I don't think she'd ask if she knew lad." Ducky said gently.

"But Agent Dinozzo calls me it all the time!" Jimmy cried out incredulously.

"He does?" Abby turned her wide eyes onto Tony, "Why didn't you tell us! Wait what is he?"

"So none of you knew?" Jimmy asked curiously.

All the others bar Tony said 'No' or shook their heads begrudgingly even Gibbs.

"He's part Gremlin." Tony finally said breaking the silence that descended over the group.

"So that's why you keep calling him Autopsy-Gremlin!" Abby exclaimed then smacked herself in the forehead while muttering 'Idiot!'.

"Wait how'd you know what he was?" McGee asked confused and hoping for an explanation.

"Gremlins like to mess around with machinery so most of them sorta have this smell around them. I can't really explain it but I smelled it off of him when we met." Tony shrugged.

"I smell?" Jimmy snorted and Tony grinned at him playfully.

"Don't worry Palmer I just have a good sense of smell. I'm sure others don't think you stink." Tony smiled innocently.

Abby leaned over slightly to slap Tony lightly on the arm before smiling at Jimmy reassuringly, "Don't worry Jimmy, I don't think you stink!"

"Thanks Abby."

"So does that me I'm the only human on the team?" Kate asked grinning.

Tony shook his head in mock-sadness, "Nope! Sorry Kate but if it makes you feel better you're the only Full Human on the team."

"Yeah," Abby nodded, "All of us are half-human at least. Well except for Ducky and Gibbs."

Ducky began, "Ah yes. I am mostly human, more than half I'd say. My great grandmother was a Valkyrie you see. It passed on through every woman on my mothers side. According to my father though, some of it must have passed onto me. I can tell when one's soul is at unease after death. That's why when you come down to autopsy you often see me speaking with the corpses, of course they cannot speak back to me but I can sense after a case closes when their souls settle and soon vanish. To heaven or hell I do not know but-"

"I'm human." Gibbs cut Ducky off, staring at Kate, "Family rumor I'm related to Norse Blacksmiths."

"Explains the boat in your basement, huh?"

Tony expected the head-slap but still rubbed at the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry Boss."

Kate laughed and eagerly snapped a picture with her cell.

"Hey! Delete that!"

"No way in hell am I deleting this!" Kate grinned. She yelped when Tony leaned across the table and began trying to wrestle the phone from her grip, "Get off!"

"Not until you delete that picture!"

"Knock it off the both of you!" Gibbs yelled pulling Tony back into his seat and smacking him on the back of the head again.

"Hah!" Kate stuck her tongue out at Tony much to everyone's amusement.

"Umm you guys?" Abby gestured to the male waiter standing off to the side frowning at all of them.

Gibbs sighed while Kate looked at the young waiter and began to apologize for all the noise they were making. She was shocked however when the waiter snarled at her baring sharp teeth.

"Shit." Tony muttered. While the others all tensed. There may have been others all in costume tonight due to Halloween being so close but it was obvious to them that this guy really was Supernatural. Gibbs had his gun out laying on the table so that none of the guests could see it and pointed at the waiter. It was one of their rare days off, he really didn't want to have to shoot somebody.

"Calm down." Gibbs ordered glaring at the waiter who ignored him and instead snatched Kate's phone out of her hand, startling her.

McGee pulled his gun out as well and so did Kate.

They watched confused as the waiter pressed a few buttons on Kate's phone before tossing it back to her without a second glance and tilting his head to scowl at Gibbs who glared back at him unfazed.

"There's a open seat near the front of the restaurant." The waiter said looking over at Tony and smiling, "You could move up there if they're bothering you."

"It's okay." Tony said softly causing the rest of the team to eye him oddly, having never heard him speak like that before, "Kate and I were just messing with each other, right Kate?"

"U-Um yeah." Kate stuttered not expecting Tony to address her so suddenly.

Tony grinned, "See? You can calm down now. I'm fine with staying here."

Surprisingly the waiter listened. His whole body seemed to loosen up and when he smiled back at Tony his teeth looked perfectly normal and his irises returned to normal size which they didn't notice had changed until now.

"...Alright. My names Josh, What would you like to order?" The waiter, Josh, asked happily.

Tony read what he wanted off the menu right away, while it took a few minutes of Tony's prodding to get the others to start saying what they wanted to eat and to drink.

Nodding Josh turned to go put in their orders but stopped and looked at Kate. Grimacing he apologized, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Then quickly ran off towards the kitchens.

Slowly everyone who had their weapons out put them back away.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked once she was sure the waiter couldn't hear her.

Tony shushed her, "He can still hear you. He's part Wolf."

"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked. He was still a bit pale from the confrontation with the waiter.

"I smelled it off him." Tony replied and yelped when Gibbs hand made contact with his head a bit harder then usual.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that or take your gun out?" Gibbs demanded.

"Wha-? Boss he's just a kid! Not to mention we're in public and he wasn't going to hurt her!" Tony explained hastily.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Tony frowned at her and simply said, "I could tell."

It was one thing to tell the team he could smell what others were but it was another thing to admit to sensing the waiters emotions when he confronted Kate. No amount of whining or prodding from Abby or Jimmy could get him to elaborate on that so eventually the others along with Tony himself lapsed into a tense silence until their food arrived with a different person, a waitress this time.

"Hey!" The waitress smiled as she balanced a large tray of food in each arm, "I'm Jess. Josh thought you'd be more comfortable if I was your server for the rest of the night? Hope that's okay?"

"Oh umm. It's fine. Thank you." Kate said awkwardly. While Abby hit Gibbs on the arm and hissed,

"You scared him off!" Causing Jess to shoot them an odd look but otherwise ignored the private conversation.

"Well..." Jess said setting the last drink onto the table, "If any of you need anything else don't hesitate to holler."

Tony watched Jess leave and snorted when he looked down and saw a number scrambled on the napkin that was on the side of his dish.

"Wha- are you kidding me? She gave you her number?" McGee said while Kate scoffed,

"Great. Another boost to his already to large ego."

Tony started bragging about getting her number and slid the napkin into his pants pocket, not mentioning the fact that it was clearly a male's hand writing on the napkin. Gibbs who had seen the napkin as well noticed the writing but didn't mention it either.

* * *

 ***Notes***

 **Tony- I KNOW WHAT HE IS BUT IT'S A SECRET FOR NOW! FEEL FREE TO GUESS~**

 **Gibbs-Past hunter of all things Supernatural. Is human but family rumor he is distinctly related to Norse blacksmiths.**

 **Tim McGee- Part-Elf/human**

 **Abby- Part-Vampire/human**

 **Ducky-Can speak to the dead and see their souls [I.E.: his great grandmother was a Valkyrie]**

 **Kate- Human**

 **Ziva- Part-Siren/human**

 **Jimmy Palmer- Part-Gremlin/human**

 **Director Jenny- Part-Fire Nymph/human**

 **I want to ask you guys what you think should happen, should Kate still die or no? Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural**_

* * *

Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural/Mythological creature.

* * *

Character(s): Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, Vance, Fornell, Dinozzo Senior, Ari, and Necessary OC's, more to be added later on~!

* * *

Warning(s): Supernatural beings! Character deaths, blood, gore, mythology, broken trust, team as family, secrets, panic attacks, etc.

* * *

I do not own N.C.I.S and I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this. Please, enjoy.

* * *

This case was a tough one that's for sure. And it bothered all of them how there was barely any evidence left at the crime scenes. Four victims, nothing so far to connect them to one another and the prints at the scene didn't match any in the system.

It didn't help anyone's mood that this was the fourth day they've had to pull an all nighter looking for information. If the guy continued at the rate he was going then they could expect another body to show sometime today.

"McGee! Anything?!"

McGee scrambled to his feet as Gibbs walked past to his own desk with a new cup of coffee in his hands, "U-Uh no. Nothing's coming back on our Vic's. Other than them vanishing when they were all kids."

"What?" Gibbs turned and narrowed his eyes at Tony who was asleep at his desk, "Dinozzo!"

"Boss!" Tony jumped up his chair falling to the ground behind him.

"You can sleep after we catch this bastard!"

"Yeah Boss!"

Tony looked over at Kate who taking pity on him decided to divert Gibbs attention, "Gibbs what McGee said earlier, all four victims are from different states, different upbringings, etc right? That's why we never connected them together."

"But they all disappeared 20 years ago when they were eight." Tony chimed in after shooting Kate a grateful look, "They all were taken out of their bedrooms in the middle of the night with no noise or signs of a struggle."

Kate handed Gibbs a folder, "Three other kids were take 20 years ago when they were eight as well. Same lack of evidence."

"Mind telling me something useful." Gibbs scowled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well Abby confirmed that the marks on the victim's necks were authentic Vampire bites."

"Authentic?" Kate repeated.

"Yea," Tony nodded, "You won't believe how many people commit crimes just to frame Supernatural's. We gotta learn to tell the difference."

"Plus with Abby being half-Vampire she knows real bites when she sees one." McGee added.

"If you're all done chatting, get your gear!" Gibbs barked. Immediately they all rushed to get their coats and bags before hurrying after Gibbs into the elevator.

"Uh. Where to Boss?" Tony asked seeing as how Gibbs still hadn't mentioned it and neither Kate nor McGee looked like they planned on asking.

"We got ourselves a Vampire nest." Gibbs said calmly, "Abby narrowed their place down and sent the address to the GPS in the car."

"H-How do we know it's the right nest?" McGee asked.

"Oh Probie, do you doubt Abby's skills?" Tony asked in shock, "I never would've thought you of all people-"

"No!" McGee cut Tony off, "I just didn't know there was a way to tell the difference!"

"There isn't." Gibbs said.

Tony, McGee and Kate all shared a look, before Kate asked,

"Then-"

"We're bringing them in for questioning." Gibbs said just as the elevator opened on the ground level and Gibbs headed outside straight towards the car.

"Shotgun!" Kate yelled pushing past Tony and running after Gibbs, but Tony being far quicker than she was outran her and reached the car first.

"Get in the back Dinozzo." Gibbs said tossing his stuff in the car before getting in himself.

"W- But Boss!"

"Haha!" Kate grinned smugly, pushing Tony out of the way and getting into the passenger seat. Muttering under his breath Tony scowled at a smirking McGee and slid into the back seat.

Gibbs didn't even wait until they were buckled before slamming his foot onto the gas.

"Christ..." Gibbs spared a glance through the car mirror back at McGee and mentally sighed at the greenish tint to his face before glancing at Tony and he frowned when he saw the blank look on his agents face. Without even realizing it he slowed the car down. At once Tony's eyes snapped up to met his. Slowly, Gibbs sped back up until Tony looked back out the window with that look back on his face.

It was a matter of minutes before they reached the abandoned warehouse district. There were four in total and while they needed to bring the Vamps in for questioning they didn't want to have to stumble upon their exact location and be unprepared in case of a attack.

"Boss I'l call Abby-"

"No need Probie." Tony stepped out of the sedan and started sniffing at the air.

"Oh come on, you can't possible smell a Vampire!" Kate said.

"Well..." McGee shrugged, "He did smell that Wolf a month ago when we all went out to eat remember? And he smelled that Palmer was part Gremlin."

"They're in there." Tony said pointing to the third warehouse down.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked already on the move.

"Yep. Smell blood. Lot's of it." Taking his Sig out Gibbs sped up and knew without a doubt the others had theirs out and were following his lead. He made no comment on the way Tony's voice had taken on a gruff more...feral tone.

Sniffing Tony reached out and stopped Gibbs from entering the warehouse.

"What is it." Gibbs demanded.

Tony sniffed in and grimaced, "Dead Bodies. Already decomposing. More blood. Most of it's old but smell fresh too." Tony sniffed yet again and gagged slight, causing McGee and Kate to step back from him in fear of being thrown up on, "Urine and vomit too."

"Alright. McGee. Dinozzo take the back. Kate you're with me."

"On it Boss." Tony muttered lightly jogging around the back of the warehouse with McGee hurrying after him.

"Let's go."

"Right." Kate nodded and waited for the all clear from Gibbs before following him inside through the surprisingly unlocked door.

They both kept quiet as they walked slowly down the dark halls trying to listen in for anybody being nearby.

"...Wish I had Tony's nose." Kate muttered but shut up when Gibbs shot her a look.

Elsewhere in the back of the warehouse Tony and McGee were stuck with a chained lock keeping them from entering the warehouse.

"Know any good spells to get in Elf-Lord?" Tony asked eyeing the thickness of the chains.

"W-What? I'm only part Elf Tony! I don't have enough magic in me for much more then medical spells and creating herbs." Seeing the look Tony sent him McGee added defensively, "You're Supernatural you do something!"

Rolling his eyes Tony reached out and griped the chains in his hands tightly. Lifting the chain has high as he could, Tony yanked the chain down sharply and winced when the metal snapped apart tearing into his hand. Hissing Tony jerked back when McGee grabbed his hand.

"Don't move!" McGee snapped, taking hold of Tony's hand once again. Scowling but listening Tony didn't move a muscle as McGee suddenly closed his eyes and began whispering something that definitely wasn't English before feeling the cuts in his hand slowly begin to stitch themselves back together. Once he was done Tony shook his hand out and thanked McGee who clearly wasn't expecting a thanks.

"Hurry up Probie!" Tony snapped seeing how McGee hadn't made any movement in following him inside.

"Ah. R-Right."

"I can't see anything." McGee whispered after a few minutes seemed to past of walking in pitch darkness.

"I can. So just follow me." Tony whispered back

"How can you see?" McGee demanded, "There's no light!"

"Good eyesight." Was all Tony said before suddenly stopping and shushing McGee before he could say anything.

Slowly inching forwards Tony gestured for McGee to look over his shoulder and when he did he almost lost his lunch seeing two rotting corpses in the middle of the room and one man, still alive, screaming in agony as two Vampires ferociously attacked him tearing into his skin eagerly and sending blood spurting across the concrete floors.

"Over there." Tony whispered gesturing off to the side.

Looking where Tony pointed out McGee saw Gibbs and Kate hiding behind a couple of crates staring back over at them.

They'd have to be careful about this but if they didn't hurry they wouldn't save that man before he died of shock, blood loss or whatever else the Vampires caused him.

"Enough playing."

A man in his mid-40's at least strolled into the room and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately the two Vampires leap off of the man and left him moaning pitifully in pain on the ground.

The man sneered and walked over to the man looking at the world as though he were about to walk on him but paused halfway there. His face suddenly took on the look of being highly repulsed as he quickly lifted his hand and covered his nose. Then the mans head snapped to the side, staring right at Tony before appearing right in front of him.

"Tony!" McGee shouted out a warning but was to late as the Vampire quickly wrapped a hand around Tony's neck and squeezed tightly before lifting him and flinging him across the room until he hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. Gibbs and Kate left their hiding spot and fired off round after round of Blessed Bullets into the Vampires heads. McGee shot one of the Vampires that had been feeding off the man from earlier but when he turned to shot the man who had hurt Tony he saw he was missing.

Turning McGee watch in horror as the man was suddenly bent over Tony's prone form, pinning him to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Gibbs snarled aiming his gun at the man, who was the last Vampire left. The man kept eye contact with Gibbs as he suddenly burrowed his hand into Tony's hair and used it to pick his head up before slamming into the ground leaving an indent in the cement.

Gibbs, Kate and McGee all used up the rest of their rounds by filling the Vampire's body with lead until his face was beyond recognition as it had been torn apart by the onslaught of bullets. They all raced to Tony's side only to hesitate slightly at the small pool of blood beneath Tony's head filling the cracks in the cement.

"Damnit." Gibbs hissed, "Kate call Ducky! McGee help me with Dinozzo!"

All of them knew to well that they couldn't call an ambulance here. Not when unless a cleanup crew moved the Vampires bodies and sterilized the scene. Dead Vamps had a habit of leaving nasty virus's in the air easily spread to other humans. The only reason why Gibbs and Kate were safe was because McGee had placed a concealment charm on them, protecting them.

"Boss hang on a sec!" McGee dropped to his knees by Tony's head and reached out to touch him. He felt sickened by the blood quickly coating his fingers but knew he needed contact in order to help heal the wound properly. McGee was well aware of what went on around him as he began muttering in the ancient Greek language he knew every possible healing spell he could think of. He heard when Ducky and Palmer arrived but ignored them as he continued saying spell after spell, even repeating a few. He stopped however when Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him away from Tony.

He struggled of course. Tony needed him. He had to heal him!

"McGee that's enough!" Gibbs gripped McGee by the face and forced him to look at him, he was startled when blood started to drip from his agents nose then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed unconscious.

"Thank heavens..." Ducky mumbled wide-eyed.

"What?" Gibbs snapped carrying the unconscious McGee over to Ducky and Palmer, "How are they?"

"Palmer if you could look after Timothy for me?" Ducky asked Jimmy before looking at Gibbs, "Jethro if Timothy other there hadn't began healing young Anthony I fear he would've died before I'd gotten here."

Kate gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"From what I can tell..." Ducky hesitated.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked, needing to know.

"From what I can tell before being heal even slightly, Anthony here had his skull smashed...it could've very well killed him. Timothy seems to have fixed that but until Anthony awakens I do not know how extensive the damage was. His throat is nearly crushed...he must've been in quite a lot of pain."

"He was unconscious when we got over here Duck." Gibbs said gruffly, his eyes never leaving Tony.

"What happened? I thought you were just bringing them in for questioning Jethro."

"U-Uhm Sir?" Jimmy walked back over towards them, "McGee's alright, I think he's just exhausted really..."

"..." Gibbs sighed, "Pack up. I'll call the clean-up crew and deal with Jen later. Everyone head home."

"Gibbs?" Kate winced at the look he shot her, "What about McGee and Tony?"

"They're coming to my house and resting until I give them the all clear." Gibbs turned towards Ducky, "I'll call you when they wake up."

In silence Team N.C.I.S headed out.

* * *

 **Shawn1968: I loved Kate as well, And you're so close! Tony is something like royalty among wolves simply because he is rare and the only of his kind as far as he knows.**

 **DS2010" It's alright! I give snippets of his abilities in the chapters. It'd help seeing other reviews!**

 **victoriantealady: Thank you so much! And don't worry I don't think I have it in me to kill Kate.**

 **Should I still bring Ziva into the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural**_

* * *

Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural/Mythological creature.

* * *

Character(s): Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, Vance, Fornell, Dinozzo Senior, Ari, and Necessary OC's, more to be added later on~!

* * *

Warning(s): Supernatural beings! Character deaths, blood, gore, mythology, broken trust, team as family, secrets, panic attacks, etc.

* * *

I do not own N.C.I.S and I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Gibbs sat silently on the couch in his living room. It's been two days since they've taken down that Vampire nest and neither McGee or Dinozzo have showed signs of waking up anytime soon. Ducky assured him it was normal for the body to rest after being under so much stress but Gibbs still worried, not that he'd admit that out loud of course.

It was already ten at night and according to Jenny he only had three more days off before he had to admit his agents to the hospital and return to work. Thankfully Bethesda Naval Hospital was also in on N.C.I.S's secret and had a whole other building added on to the regular Hospital years ago in order to take care of Supernatural Agents.

Glancing at the clock the hung near the kitchen door frame Gibbs scowled seeing how only one minute had passed since he last looked at the damn thing.

Silently he stood up and walked down into his basement. Three days until he'd need to take Dinozzo and McGee to the Hospital, til then he could at least get some work done on his boat.

McGee rolled over into the soft mattress beneath him and couldn't help but grin at how comfy he felt. Usually by now he'd have to get up since the loose spring in the mattress stabbed him no matter where he shifted. Squinting he forced his eyes open and froze at what he saw.

This was not his bedroom. That he could tell right away.

So this was not his mattress.

Where was he?

Slowly sitting up. wary of the slight headache he had, McGee looked around the room. He was on a rather soft mattress laid out on the ground. Bland walls, no personal items, and a thin layer of dust on almost everything. He was in someone else's room but it looked like they barely even stayed in here. Then he turned to look behind him and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his teammate passed out on a actually bed that looked almost to small for him.

"Tony!" McGee hissed trying to wake him up without being to loud. As quietly as he could, which wasn't as quiet as he would've liked, McGee stood up and walked towards Tony.

Seeing the dried blood in Tony's hair brought back memories of the Vampire nest, and how close his friend had come to dying. Tony may annoy him at every waking moment but that didn't mean he wanted him dead.

Where they kidnapped by the Vampires? Almost immediately McGee shook that thought away. He could clearly remember Gibbs, Kate and himself killing the Leader and the other Vampires. He remembered...trying to heal Tony. Almost obsessively if he were being honest. Seeing all that blood surrounding Tony had affected him more then he thought it could've. Then Gibbs had pulled him away?

Leaning closer to examine Tony's head he was glad to see that other than some bruising and the dried blood, he had managed to heal most of Tony's wounds. Then his eyes settled on Tony's throat, he had been so focused on Tony's head wound he'd forgotten the Leader had practically choked him. Laying his hand gently on Tony's throat McGee opened his mouth about to started one of the various healing spells he knew but was cut off by another voice.

"Don't even think about it!"

Startled by the sudden appearance of another person, McGee's head snapped up, making him stumble a tad bit, and saw who was standing in the doorway glaring at him, "B-Boss!"

Gibbs stalked towards him and yanked his hand away from Tony, "Two almost three damn days the both of you have been unconscious! You are NOT putting yourself into another mini-coma!"

"B-"

"No buts!" Gibbs lightly smacked McGee on the head, noticing how earlier he had stumbled, "Sit back down. I'll be up with some soup Abs made."

Before McGee could even say another word, Gibbs was already out of the room and making his way down the stairs towards his kitchen. On the way his pulled out his cell and dialed.

 _"Jethro! I was beginning to wonder when you'd give me a call."_

"McGee's up. Dinozzo isn't."

 _"Oh my. Perhaps he just needs some more time to rest."_

"I had to stop McGee from trying to heal Dinozzo's throat the moment he woke up." Gibbs said as he pulled the container of soup out of the fridge, and poured some into a bowl to heat up real quick.

 _"That would not have been good for Timothy to exert himself so soon after passing out the last time. I'll be over as quick as possible Jethro. Keep an eye on those two."_

"Will do, Duck." Hanging up, Gibbs snatched a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed the bowl of soup out of the microwave.

He did tell McGee to sit but he didn't think the agent would actually have stayed seated on the mattress he woke up on so he wasn't too surprised to see McGee seated on the other mattress by Tony's feet.

He narrowed his eyes on the agent when he saw he had a hand on Tony's skin, "You better not have tried healing him again."

The guilty look on McGee's face told him he had in fact tried healing Tony again. Gibbs was just glad to see that he didn't knock himself out again by doing so.

"Damnit McGee!"

"Boss, it was just a small spell to make sure his head was okay!" McGee cried defensively.

"...Fine." Gibbs grunted, "How is he? Ducky's on his way to check you BOTH out."

McGee gulped at the look on his Boss's face but answered nonetheless, "He might have a nasty headache but other than that and his throat I pretty much healed everything up."

"Then why the hell isn't he up yet?"

"I told you he might need more rest Jethro!" Ducky said entering the room.

"Perfect timing Duck." Gibbs handed McGee the soup and turned towards his long-time friend, "McGee hasn't eaten yet, but feel free to look him over."

"But _I'm fine!_ "

"Regardless I'd still like to check for myself that you are fine." Ducky said calmly as he set down his medical kit on the other side of Tony's feet.

Halfway through Ducky checking McGee's temperature and his breathing, Tony rolled over in the bed, accidentally kicking over the medical kit.

"Oh!" Ducky jumped back, startled.

McGee grinned knowing that even asleep Tony just helped him get out of one of Ducky's check-up's.

"Anthony? Are you getting up anytime soon?" Ducky asked laying his hand down on Tony's shoulder.

The reaction was immediate.

Tony's head snapped up, glaring at them, before he opened his mouth and growled loudly.

"Out of the room now!" Gibbs was suddenly there pulled on both Ducky's and McGee's arms until they were both out of the guest bedroom and he slammed the door shut behind them.

"W-What was that!" McGee gasped looking back and forth from Gibbs to the bedroom door where behind him he could hear Tony growling still.

Gibbs frowned and looked to Ducky for an explanation though he had a pretty good idea what just happened.

"Ah. Yes well, you see when one is injured their Supernatural part has a habit of coming out to keep themselves protected. Considering Anthony's last conscious memories was of a Vampire attacking him it's only natural he react this way." Ducky explained briefly then frowned, "Though I've never seen such a...a angry reaction before."

"It looked like he didn't even recognize us." McGee said quietly.

Gibbs took one last look at the bedroom door before turning and walking down the stairs.

"Jethro?"

"Come on then," Gibbs called over his shoulder, "We'll wait for him to come to his senses downstairs. I'll get you a new bowl of soup McGee."

On cue, McGee's stomach growled.

Blushing McGee followed Gibbs down the stairs with Ducky not to far behind. As he sat at the kitchen table McGee couldn't help but ask, "What is it?"

Gibbs raised a brow,"The soup? It's hazelnut."

"N-No...umm."

"You mean what is Anthony? His Supernatural side?" Ducky asked for clarification.

"Yeah."

"Don't know." Gibbs said after a few moments silence.

"You don't know?" McGee repeated shocked, "Really?"

"Yes really!" Gibbs said annoyed, "It's not required for me to know my co-workers Supernatural parts, as long as I can work with them then it's fine. I only know anyone's because I've found out or they've told me."

"Oh." McGee blinked, "Ducky do you know?"

"Afraid not my boy." Ducky smiled, "Perhaps he'll tell you when he's back to normal."

What they didn't know was that at that very moment Tony was sneaking out of the guest bedroom window after overhearing their conversation.

Frowning Ducky glanced down at his watch then over towards the stairs, "It's been nearly an hour. He should have snapped out of it by now."

"Should we go check?" McGee asked having long since finished his soup and cleaned his dish.

"I'll check. You two stay down here." Gibbs grunted heading towards the stairs.

Ducky and McGee waited in the kitchen both now discussing what had happened at the Vampire nest when Gibbs suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Goodness Jethro, What's the matter?" Ducky exclaimed.

"Dinozzo'z gone!" Gibbs yelled running past the two of them and out his front door in a hurry.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" McGee asked running out after his Boss.

"Gone means gone McGee! The window's wide open and he ain't in the room!" Getting into his car Gibbs turned on the engine and was about to tear out of his driveway but was stopped by McGee getting into the car and Ducky bending down by the car window to talk to him, "What Duck."

"Jethro take McGee with you. I'll head back to N.C.I.S in case he might've gone there." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded, "Alright, tell Abby and Kate to keep an eye out."

Ducky stepped back from the car and called out, "Good luck!" Just as Gibbs began speeding away.

The moment Gibbs started driving off McGee pulled his phone out and called Abby,

"Abby?"

 _"McGee! You're awake! Why didn't Gibbs call me like I told him too!"_

"Uh I only just woke up."

 _"Shouldn't you be resting then? Oh my god are you okay?"_

"What? No, I'm fine! Listen Abby can you track Tony's cell phone?"

 _"Tony's cell phone? What do I need to trace his phone for McGee? He's at Gibbs house with you isn't he?"_

"Well-"

 _"Did something happen? What could've happened to Tony already! He wasn't even awake! Oh god. Okay. Ok. I'm on my way over."_

"Wait Abby-"

 _"I'm not waiting Timmy!"_

Sighing loudly Gibbs reached over and yanked McGee's cell phone out of his hand and held it up to his own ear, "Abs we need you to trace his cell just in case. He woke up and left before we could explain what happened and where he was. Call me when you got something." Without waiting for a response he hung up and tossed the cell back towards McGee.

"Uh Boss?" McGee said after a few minutes in silence had passed.

"What McGee."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinozzo's apartment." Gibbs suddenly swerved to the right, just barely avoiding oncoming traffic, "If he still is in his Supernatural parts mind frame then he'd want to go somewhere he feels safe."

It was about five minutes later just as they pulled to a quick stop outside of Tony's apartment that McGee's cell rang.

"Hello?"

 _"McGee!"_

"Abby? What's up?" McGee looked over at Gibbs as his cell phone rang not moments after his had.

"What." Gibbs snapped already undoing his seat belt.

 _"Jethro I've found Anthony!"_

At the same time McGee and Gibbs turned towards each other and said, "He's at the bullpen."

Restarting the car and not even bothering to re-buckle his seat belt, Gibbs took off flying down the street.

"Huh." McGee blinked.

Seeing the look Gibbs shot him he quickly clarified, "I-It's just you said he'd want to go somewhere he feels safe...I guess he felt safest in the bullpen."

He couldn't help but think he must have had a worse headache then he thought when he swore out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural**_

* * *

Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural/Mythological creature.

* * *

Character(s): Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, Vance, Fornell, Dinozzo Senior, Ari, and Necessary OC's, more to be added later on~!

* * *

Warning(s): Supernatural beings! Character deaths, blood, gore, mythology, broken trust, team as family, secrets, panic attacks, etc.

* * *

I do not own N.C.I.S and I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Tony sighed quietly.

Ever since his instincts took over shortly after that stint with the Vampire nest a few weeks ago the entire team, _even Gibbs!_ , had been monitoring him. To be honest he couldn't blame them. He knew his instincts were still raring to go, he's been tracking everyone's whereabouts more often then not just so he could know where they were and keep an eye on them just in case something happened and he'd be needed.

He wasn't sure why his...more dominant side decided to stick around but it didn't really bother him to much. It mainly only bugged him when it caused him to act a bit oddly the past few weeks.

Such as him following everyone around whenever he could...at first he followed Gibbs. Then when he could sense it was annoying the older man he followed McGee, then Ducky, Kate, Abby and eventual Jimmy Palmer.

Jimmy was the nicest about it, he even seemed a bit shocked that he warranted Tony's attention which did not sit well with Tony at all. When Tony managed to follow Jimmy to his apartment, without even realizing he was doing so, Jimmy casually invited him in and offered to let him stay over. Despite knowing he was probably being a nuisance Tony had agreed and had the most fun he's had in a while. They stayed up way later then they meant to watching movies and Jimmy telling Tony story after story of his classes he still had to take.

It became very obvious in that moment that Ducky was Jimmy's mentor.

The only moment Tony actually regretted was when Jimmy made a comment about loving cats more than dogs and how it practically brought him to tears. Jimmy was quiet to notice and tried almost frantically to calm him down but the only way he actually managed to do that was by platonic cuddling with him on the couch...for almost two whole hours. Even that wasn't the worst thing about not really being able to control his instincts properly.

No the worst thing happened the moment he was actually aware of where he was, and who was around him.

He whined.

 _Whined!_

Of course it only happened once when Everyone gathered in the bullpen after figuring out that's where he ran off too and Gibbs smacked him upside the head. He knew it was Gibbs, and he respected Gibbs, so seeing Gibbs mad made him feel bad and without meaning to he...he whined when Gibbs hand hit him. Everyone's reactions to that startled him though.

They all just sorta froze up and stared at him. It didn't even hurt! It was actually lighter than his usual head-slaps...but it still made him upset so without meaning to he whined, softly at least, then crawled under his desk and hid for about an hour until Kate and Abby managed to coax him out with promises of ordering as much of his favorite take-out for the entire week. The others had tried coaxing him out and Gibbs had tired ordering him to get out from under his desk but it didn't work.

It didn't hurt that Abby immediately glomped on him and refused to let him go or stop glaring at Gibbs until he apologized. But considering that apologizing is against the rules Gibbs simply had Kate and himself finish up all the paperwork leaving him and McGee with nothing to do. Tony enjoyed that but at the same time he hated it, it literally left him with nothing to do. It'd gotten better as that day slowly bled into weeks, but Tony could tell the others were still worried about him not being back to 'normal' yet.

He didn't have the heart to tell them that this was actually what he was really like...he liked being with the team. He felt safe with them. They were his family, his pact.

He hadn't felt like he belonged in a family for a long, long time.

So realizing the family he had with the team after waking up in Gibbs house had made him feel scared. Happy. Anxious. But above all the scared feeling seemed to triumph. It made him a tad bit...clingy.

He didn't think they would mind so much, but...apparently they did. Maybe they didn't like this side of him? Maybe they didn't see him as a member of their pact and he was the only one to see them all as one. Looks like he'll need to find some way to reign in his instincts, and fast.

He didn't want them to end up getting tired of him and possible hating him.

Bidding the team all a goodnight, and though it hurt to do so, for the first time in the past few weeks he left work alone. To head back to an apartment much to big for one person.

He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get back to 'normal' before it became to late.

* * *

 **DS2010" Tony's nothing is not a heart attack. He'll reveal half of his Supernatural genes shortly to the team, but this chapter should tell you. But he'll work hard to hide the other since he's scared how the team will react to him not being partially human like the others.**

 **victoriantealady: Weeeeeeeell, What I can say is that Tony is the only one not Part human. He's two parts Supernatural but of course they are different creatures. The other's think he's part human and he's scared to tell them he's not. What he is will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that. Though this one was posted to tell you guys without naming it exactly.**

 **Ldepalo: Thank you! I'm glad you love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural**_

* * *

Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural/Mythological creature.

* * *

Character(s): Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, Vance, Fornell, Dinozzo Senior, Ari, and Necessary OC's, more to be added later on~!

* * *

Warning(s): Supernatural beings! Character deaths, blood, gore, mythology, broken trust, team as family, secrets, panic attacks, etc.

* * *

I do not own N.C.I.S and I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Jimmy Palmer has been and always will be an observer.

He's not the only one.

Having joined N.C.I.S some time ago Jimmy long since befriended Special Secret Agent Anthony Dinozzo, which came as a surprise to him. He wasn't exactly the out going type, but Tony definitely was. Which was why when they ended up having a lot in common and becoming pretty close friends it seemed surreal to Jimmy.

And now his friend needed his help.

This case was one about a Petty Officer Samuel Jensen found mauled off the side of the road, near the mans vehicle.

Local PD dubbed his death due to an animal attack, they weren't to far off in Jimmy's opinion but due to his time at N.C.I.S Jimmy learned to tell when something was natural and when it was...Supernatural. His and Dr. Mallard's autopsy of Samuel Jensen proved that the bite marks and the claws used to tear into the mans skin were not from any ordinary forest animal. The saliva they managed to pull from the body along with pieces of animal hair, which they sent up to Abby to test, proved to be from an adult wolf; a Canis lupus baileyi to be exact, or more commonly known as the Mexican wolf.

Not even four hours later they were called back to the general area when Petty Officer Stuart Martin, Samuel Jensen's old time friend, body was found mauled in a way similar to Jensen's.

It was with his autopsy that they found more saliva indicating three wolves at least being involved in the murders. Jimmy had gone back to the scene with Dr. Mallard and Tony to watch over them while they search for "A missing piece to the puzzle," as Dr. Mallard put it.

It started when Tony suddenly yelled for the both of them to get back to the car. Then everything seemed to happen as if on fast-forward.

Tony pushing him towards the car.

A wolf lunging out of the woods straight towards Tony, tackling him to the ground.

Himself trying to get Dr. Mallard into the car all the while keeping an eye out for Tony.

Then the shifting. It's that's what it's even called, Jimmy didn't know. Jimmy froze halfway into the car and watched in awe as Tony's entire body seemed to morph itself into that of a wolf. One bigger than any other Jimmy's ever seen, mainly ones in pictures. Seeing Tony as a wolf...the only word Jimmy could think to describe his friend was as beautiful.

Tony's fur was a light brown turning white towards his feet, but dark brown with hints of black went in a straight line down his back. The tips of Tony's tail was dark brown as well. Around his eyes, and the tips of his ears were almost black, one thing that stood out even from as far away as Jimmy was were Tony's vibrant green eyes.

Jimmy had to force himself to look away and towards Dr. Mallard to see if he was okay, and his reaction to Tony being _a Wolf!_ Only Dr. Mallard wasn't looking out the window, he was looking down the road in the opposite direction while talking on the phone with somebody. After a second or two Dr. Mallard hung up.

"Not to worry, Jethro is on his way." Dr. Mallard seemed to be trying to catch his breath now.

Jimmy nodded not really caring if Dr. Mallard actually saw or not, he looked back out towards where Tony was and froze when he saw the other wolf had Tony pinned to the ground.

"No!" Jimmy was glad he hadn't gotten all the way into the car, he ran as fast as he could and without really realizing how stupid he was being, he flung himself at the other wolf forcing it off of Tony.

"Palmer! What on earth are you doing?!"

Jimmy heard Dr. Mallard and noticed how frantic he sounded but Jimmy couldn't really find it in himself to care.

He's done plenty of autopsy's with N.C.I.S there was no way in hell he was going to sit back and let Tony become just another body in the morgue.

Jimmy screamed in pain, not to mention he really was terrified, when the wolf he tackled bit into his forearm and tore into the skin. At the same Tony snarled and leap onto the other wolf's back causing it to let go of Jimmy's arm and stumble around due to the added weight.

"Palmer get the hell outta there!"

Jimmy looked up and saw Gibbs standing not to far away from him with his gun out. Kate and McGee were each on either side of Gibbs with there guns out as well.

"Jimmy come here!" Kate yelled looking as nervous as Jimmy's ever seen her before.

Jimmy tried to stand up but the blood loss from the wolf bite and the pain caused him to feel a bit dizzy. The others must've noticed because next thing Jimmy knew McGee was running towards him and helping him get as far from the wolves as possible.

"Timothy bring him over here!" Jimmy tried to help McGee carry him towards the car Dr. Mallard was still in but he kept stumbling. It was for no reason whatsoever that he looked over at Gibbs and saw he was about to pull the trigger. It was also by chance he happened to realize the gun was pointing at _Tony_. And Kate's pointing at the other wolf.

Jimmy stood stock-still refusing to let McGee move him another inch.

Why was Gibbs pointing his gun at Tony?

Then Jimmy gasped as he realized why, none of the others saw Tony turn into the wolf. They didn't know it was him.

His friend needed his help.

Mentally thanking who knows who that Gibbs wasn't to far away from him, Jimmy pushed away from McGee and practically sprinted towards Gibbs and pushed his arm up in the air just as he had pulled the trigger at the same time as Kate did, causing the bullet, silver no doubt, to lodge itself a good foot or two above Tony's head into a tree. At that very moment a yelp echoed around them all then utter silence as all previous sounds of the two wolves fighting each other stopped.

"Palmer! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gibbs snapped ripping his arm out of Jimmy's grip.

Usually Gibbs angry was something that honest to god terrified him, but there was no way Jimmy was going to stand down now.

"What I was _doing_ was stopping you from shooting Tony!" Jimmy yelled back just as angry.

"Tony?" Kate said confused, "What do you mean shooting Tony? Gibbs was aiming for the other wolf!"

Jimmy glared at her, "That other wold IS Tony!"

Gibbs stepped back and Jimmy was oddly glad to see how horrified the man seemed.

"W-What?" McGee stuttered coming over to stand near them with Dr. Mallard following him.

"Tony's part wolf, when the other wolf tried attacking us he shifted into a wolf and fought back!"

Dr. Mallard gasped, " That's why you ran back out! You were stopping that other wolf from killing Anthony!"

Gibbs jerked his head from one side to the next, "Where's Tony then."

Jimmy spun in a circle looking all around him just to see that Tony wasn't there. He had taken the chance when they weren't paying attention to run off.

"Wha-?" Kate gulped, "Why would Tony run off?"

Jimmy's first thought was that if someone he trusted tried to shoot him he would've ran too, but then he remembered, "There were more."

"What?" McGee looked at him oddly but Jimmy ignored it.

"Dr. Mallard remember! We said there was more than one wolf! Wolves can sense other Wolves!" Jimmy moved to run into the trees, "Tony knows where the others are!"

"Wait a minute!" Gibbs barked, "Where do you think you're going Palmer?"

Jimmy stared at him impatiently, "To get Tony!"

"You're hurt!" Gibbs eyes narrowed, "McGee, Kate you're with me. Duck get Palmer to a Hospital."

Jimmy waved Dr. Mallard back before he could get any closer, "I'm apparently the only one who knows what Tony looks like as a wolf so you'll need me, and I'm fine!"

"You are not fine! I saw that wolf bite you!" Dr. Mallard gestured to Jimmy's arm.

"Part Gremlin Dr. Mallard remember?" Jimmy grinned, "One of the perks; Physical Restoration. Usually only working on objects but since the skin around the bite is technically ripped and can be considered as dead, I can restore it back to normal." Jimmy pushed back his sleeve to show off his perfectly intact if slightly red skin to the others.

Scowling Gibbs said, "Fine. We done have a lot of time. Duck get a clean up crew here. Palmer, McGee, Kate let's go!"

Jimmy knew Gibbs letting him come meant he had to follow behind the others but Jimmy wasn't in the mood to wait on them. He took off running where he was pretty sure Tony ran according to the paw prints in the dirt.

"Damnit Palmer!"

Jimmy kept on running and for a moment was scared he actually missed Tony or something when he still hadn't found his friend, the sound of howling nearby assured him he hadn't. Only once the howling sounded like it was coming from right in front of him did Jimmy stop and let the others go in front of him. He purposely ignored the glare Gibbs seemed to be giving him.

The sight that greeted them when they finally found Tony and the other wolves...it wasn't pretty. Jimmy spotted Tony right away, and was horrified by the scene in front of him. Tony hand one of the other wolves neck in his jaw which was clamped down tightly. It was obvious the wolf was dead.

"Tell me that's not Tony." Kate voice cracked and Jimmy saw she saw staring at the same place he'd been.

"Tony's the wolf holding the dead one in his mouth." Jimmy quickly explained, Kate nodded but still looked a bit queasy.

Gibbs frowned, "Thought you and Ducky worked out two to three wolves."

"We did?" Jimmy looked over at Gibbs as did McGee and Kate.

"Not counting Dinozzo, or the dead one there's three wolves out there. That's five enemies total."

Jimmy's eyes widened, "It's a pact!"

"What?" Kate blinked.

"A pact!" Jimmy whispered, "It's a extended family of sorts for wolves, they travel together and look out for their own. They're fiercely protective."

"So...since Tony killed one," McGee's eyes widened in fear, "He's their number one target!"

"Like hell he is." Gibbs growled, "Palmer you sure that's Dinozzo?"

"Yes!" Jimmy nodded vehemently.

"Good." Gibbs lifted his arm and fired twice at the dirty looking wolf, hitting it in the head and side, just before it could get the chance to pounce on top of Tony. The remaining two wolves turned and stared directly where they were standing and Jimmy couldn't help but feel intimidated. Kate fired once at the more reddish looking wolf which easily dodged the bullet and took off running right towards them.

Tony didn't give the wolf a chance. Jimmy watched as Tony barreled right into the wolf's side throwing it off course. The wolf yelped and swung it's head around where it headbutted Tony in the head at full force.

"Damnit Dinozzo." Gibbs muttered, "Focus on the other Wolf, we can't help Dinozzo without risking shooting him!"

Jimmy didn't look over as Gibbs, Kate and McGee all focused on the other wolf. He couldn't. One of them had to keep an eye on Tony to make sure he was okay.

Jimmy gasped when the wolf snapped it's mouth shut, sinking it's teeth into Tony's fur. Tony immediately bucked up trying to throw the wolf off of him, the wolf seemed to be holding on with all it had though. Jimmy tore his gaze away and looked around him frantically.

If only he could find...

"Hah!" Jimmy swiped a large stick off the ground, it was certainly thick enough to be considered a branch on it's own. Once again not thinking about his own safety Jimmy ran off towards Tony and swung the stick down as hard as he could on the other wolf's head. The stick broke, but the only thing that mattered to Jimmy was that the wolf loosened it's jaw enough for Tony to pull himself free.

While the wolf was still disoriented Jimmy watched as Tony leap up and pinned the wolf on it's back. He could see Tony's large fangs as his lips pulled back in a snarl. Jimmy felt his breath catch in his throat when Tony opened his mouth wide and looked about ready to snap it shut on the other wolf's neck. Thankfully though, Tony held himself there simply as a reminder to the wolf what could happen and what Tony was capable of.

"Dinozzo!" Jimmy looked up and saw Gibbs standing not even a foot away, he seemed at unease about something. Seeing the same looks on Kate and McGee's faces along with fear told Jimmy they were feeling that way about Tony. They were _scared_ of Tony.

Jimmy looked back over at Tony and caught his eye, he knew right then and there Tony realized how the others felt about him just then. It hurt Jimmy to see the amount of anguish that caused in his friends' usually bright, full of mischief and happiness, green eyes.

Slowly Tony leaned away from the wolf and backed off of it, growling a warning to keep it from moving as Gibbs moved forward pulling a more slimmer different gun out of his back pocket. Gibbs leveled the gun with the wolf and fired, shooting out a dart. Within seconds the wolf was unconscious.

It seemed almost as though time was...frozen as the all stood there staring at the wolf. Jimmy however knew it was only the calm before the storm, it just worried him he had no idea what the storm could be.

Eventually they all headed back to the cars where Dr. Mallard was waiting for them with the clean-up crew already cleaning the area. Dr. Mallard had the crew find the wolves and bag their bodies so he could have them brought down to autopsy. Jimmy was usually excited when he got to help Dr. Mallard perform autopsies but the idea of doing these wolves when one of them could've easily been Tony due to a misunderstanding? Jimmy didn't want to help with these autopsies. Kate and McGee left together with Dr. Mallard in the back seat and Jimmy was to ride back with Tony and Gibbs.

As Gibbs slid into the front seat behind the wheel Jimmy took one look at Tony who had yet to turn back into a human and pulled the backseat down to make the trunk twice as large. Jimmy was aware of Gibbs watching him but he didn't care, he could tell Tony was to tired and not to mention injured to deal with the team right now so that most likely meant he wasn't planning on turning back to normal just yet. The amount of blood on Tony's fur was concerning so Jimmy took one of the N.C.I.S jumpsuits from the side compartment and bunched it together to press on the bite wound on Tony's side since that seemed to be where most of the blood was coming from.

"He alright?" Jimmy glanced up and saw Gibbs had twisted around in his seat and was staring at Tony who had long since climbed into the car and was curing up on his uninjured side.

"No." Jimmy said bluntly turning his attention back to the wound.

"He needs the Hospital?"

Jimmy caught Tony's eye and already knew the answer, "...No. Just take us to my apartment. I can help him there."

"Your apartment?" Gibbs sounded confused, "Why not my house? Or back to N.C.I.S? Ducky can get a good look at him there."

"Because," Even as he spoke Jimmy knew what he was saying was what Tony was thinking, "He doesn't want to go to either of those places or see the team. I'm perfectly capable of looking after him, if you don't want to drive us then I can find a ride."

Jimmy risked sneaking a look at Gibbs, he looked pissed which Jimmy expected and a tad bit hurt. Any other time Jimmy would've been a stuttering mess by now trying to apologize, but he just didn't feel like it. Instead he turned to fully face Gibbs and asked impatiently, "Are we going?"

"...Yeah. I'll drive you to your apartment."

Jimmy shifted Tony's head into his lap and ran one hand thru his surprisingly soft fur while the other pressed the cloth hard against the bite wound to stem the blood flow. He mentally screamed as Gibbs took off flying down the street and he didn't even have a seat belt on.

* * *

 **DS2010: He's is! A Eastern Timber Wolf is the breed name.**

 **victoriantealady: Ooh it's okay! His other part comes in real handy and is sorta why he's as good as he is with going Under-Cover. I plan on revealing it near the middle of this story it's part of the climax.**

 **ShadowWolf's: He is part Wolf, an Eastern Timber Wolf to be exact. Actually it's said wolves or any type of canine in general can sense ones emotions which is why I wrote that in, sorry for confusing you. He is not a pup, god i wish he were though, but he loves being cuddled due to being abandoned ad left alone so often as a kid and even as a adult. Which I will be going in more detail on in later chapters. Hope you liked the update!**

 **I made this one longer to make up for last chapter.**

 **What do you guys think is going to happen now that the others know Tony is part Wolf. How do you think them seeing him as they did will affect the team dynamic? Any thoughts on Jimmy? I've been wanting to write him for a while now!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural**_

* * *

Summary: National Criminal Investigation of the Supernatural. N.C.I.S's agents were mainly Supernatural themselves (though more often then not were part human), but the minority of them consisted of normal human beings. All in all they worked well together mostly without issues. This story is pretty much like the show only it's AU because everyone is either Human or a Supernatural/Mythological creature.

* * *

Character(s): Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, Vance, Fornell, Dinozzo Senior, Ari, and Necessary OC's, more to be added later on~!

* * *

Warning(s): Supernatural beings! Character deaths, blood, gore, mythology, broken trust, team as family, secrets, panic attacks, etc.

* * *

I do not own N.C.I.S and I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Since he was injured enough to not be able to return to work right away Tony was given two weeks off to heal and return "Good as new" as the Director put it.

He spent the first week as a wolf without changing back to normal until Jimmy left to go to classes. He was also staying at Jimmy's apartment, or he had been so far. They didn't plan on it, it was just when Jimmy managed to get Gibbs to leave, which was no easy feat, he handled Tony with such care and compassion it startled him. Tony wasn't use to someone caring about him that much, so at first Jimmy showing how much he did care made him want to run but at the same time he craved it so he stayed.

Eventually they worked out a system.

Whenever Jimmy had classes Tony would return to his human form and either stayed in Jimmy's apartment or headed back to his own. In the end he always came back over to Jimmy's for the night. Jimmy took some getting use to Tony being a wolf for almost 24/7 but eventually stopped being surprised to see a large wolf laying on his sofa whenever he got home.

One thing Tony wasn't sure how to feel about was Jimmy constantly telling him everything that was going on at N.C.I.S while he's been out. How the team kept talking about him when he wasn't there, they kept talking about his "Form" and the one time Tony snuck into N.C.I.S to get some papers to bring back to the apartment he almost started yelling when he heard McGee and Kate talking about how he had scared them. He almost felt bad when he heard how Jimmy had been ignoring the rest of the team besides Ducky and Abby who was told what had happened by McGee and later Jimmy, until, "They get their head outta their asses" as he had surprisingly worded it. He didn't want to get Jimmy in trouble with the rest of the team, but Jimmy seemed determined not to talk to them outside of work until they were fine with him being part wolf.

The only one that actively seemed to be trying to talk to Tony and inquire about his well-being was Gibbs.

Tony should've known this day was coming. It started out like any other, only Tony could sense that something was off. He just didn't realize what it was until the time came for Jimmy to leave for his classes and he never did. Then to make matters worse, he had called Gibbs and invited him to the apartment.

Tony whined loudly from where he laid on the couch and covered his snout with both paws, mentally praying Gibbs wouldn't actually come over.

Jimmy seeing this and knowing exactly what his friend was thinking, dropped down to his knees next to the couch and gently petted Tony as he spoke, "I'm sorry Tony...I know you don't really want to see anyone yet but Gibbs _did_ offer to let you stay with him...and he's been asking how you were and when he could see you."

Tony snorted.

"Yeah he doesn't really do the whole emotion thing huh?" Jimmy grinned slightly, "But I seem to remember some time ago when I was terrified of Gibbs you explained to me how he was really a soft teddy bear on the inside."

When Tony didn't do anything but remain on his stomach with his paws over his snout and staring at him, Jimmy continued talking, "I don't know what you're thinking...or how you fell about everything right now but I'm here for you Tony you know that right? You're always looking out for me, and the rest of the team. I don't think they realize it yet, but they will. You protect us like...like we're family." Jimmy's eyes widened and when he next spoke Tony could hear how shocked he was, "That's it isn't it? You see us as family...and how Kate and McGee, maybe even Gibbs reacted...it felt like they were abandoning you?"

Tony whimpered softly, the sound echoing loudly in Jimmy's head.

"Tony, you're like our big brother! I...I'm definitely not leaving you okay? And I never will. Please give the others a chance to make things right...I'm on your side, but I know you need them to understand."

"He's right you know."

Jimmy screamed and fell back onto his butt as he snapped his head to the side to see Gibbs standing there staring at Tony intently. Tony's ears lowered until they were flat again his head and he shut his eyes.

Jimmy coughed awkwardly and scrambled to stand up, "I'll just, uh...get going?" Jimmy leaned down towards Tony and whispered, "Don't worry, everything'll turn out okay. I'll be back shortly."

Barely sparing Gibbs a second glance Jimmy rubbed Tony's head affectionately before pulling on his coat and leaving out the apartment door.

* * *

 **lunaz: Really? Yay~! Thank you!**

 **ShadowWolf's Fables: Hmm true, I think this mini chapter might make up for their attitude with Gibbs. The others well...they're idiots,but their may be some hope for them yet. ;). Weren't you the one who guess Tony to be part Wolf first? In that case you** **Name one thing [within reason] you want in this story and I'll add it.**

 **victoriantealady: Yes! Congratulations! Name one thing [within reason] you want in this story and I'll add it.**

 **DS2010: Jimmy is like a ball of fluff but somehow reminds me of the hulk frequently. I'm glad you found so much to love about the last update! Thank you!**

 **reddragoncrp: Thank you for letting me know! I didn't even realize it was PACK not PACT, I think subconsciously I knew but for the life of me I couldn't remember.**

 **Tony and Gibbs' confrontation coming up next!**


End file.
